Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel (Part 4)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping Sequel! Ash and Serena are waking up and beginning to prepare for a busy day with their fans and the media. But as they enjoy their breakfast, a special memento makes a sweet appearance. How will Ash and Serena react to this reminder of a blissful afternoon? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Ash's POV **

I opened my eyes, gently peeking over at the delicate beauty lying next to me. Serena was still asleep, mumbling quietly to herself. I smiled as I watched her. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so…well, _serene_. As I admired her, I noticed her hand was lying open on the pillow, just beckoning for me to take it. I slowly moved my hand up onto the pillow, not wanting to wake Serena up. As my hand got closer to hers, I found myself breathing harder than usual. My heart was racing and my brow was beginning to sweat.

_Am I nervous? _I asked myself. I smiled at the fact that I still got nervous when I was near Serena. She definitely fit the bill of _breathtaking_. I eventually gathered enough courage to take Serena's hand, allowing her warmth to envelop me again. I took a deep breath and continued to admire a snoozing Serena. I closed my eyes, content on falling asleep next to the girl of my dreams.

"Not trying to molest me again, are you?"

My eyes shot open as Serena sat next to me, laughing. I nearly jumped out of bed in shock, but I managed to regain my composure without making a fool of myself in front of Serena. I sat up, asking, "How long have you been awake?"

Serena sat up next to me, "Only a few minutes. I noticed you stirring, so I pretended to be asleep."  
>I thought for a moment. <em>This all seems familiar…<em> I noted, sensing a wave of déjà vu approaching. I shrugged, not bothering to think too long about it.

"Hungry?" she whispered. A massive grin was sprawled over my face. My bad habits must've been washing off on her.

"How can you _already _be thinking about food?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over Serena's hand, appreciating its smooth texture. I smelled it and sighed, overtaken by her scent. I closed my eyes and allowed the smell of fresh strawberries to surround me.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about _food_…" Serena moaned seductively. My eyes immediately shot open. I looked at Serena, who was biting her lip and rubbing my leg with her free hand. She looked up at me and pouted, fluttering her eyes deliberately. I gulped, feeling goosebumps arising where Serena was touching. She began to move her hand further and further up my leg, sending chills down my spine.  
>"Uh, Serena? Um…maybe we could, you know…"<br>"Could what?"  
>"Um...go get breakfast?" I tried. Serena laughed, embracing me and whispering into my ear, "Just kidding, Ashy. I mean, what would your mother think?" I groaned and threw my sheets off, headed for the shower. "It was just a joke!" Serena yelled.<p>

I came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around my waist, looking for a robe. I spotted Serena sitting on the bed, watching TV.

She looked me over and nodded appreciatively. "Mmm, thanks for that…" she teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I looked around the room, not spotting the usual rack of clothes from Wardrobe. "Have you seen our clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got a call from Jessica. She said they'll be up in ten, and we've got another one of those _live interview _thingies today before lunch, so…" Serena answered.

I nodded, taking a seat next to Serena. She was watching a replay from yesterday's _ShowcaseTV _interview. I grinned as I saw myself kissing Serena on TV, finding it weird that I could see myself kiss my dream girl over and over.

"Hey, Ash?" Serena muttered, leaning her head on mine.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you…happy?"

I looked down, deep into Serena's shining blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was starting to tear up. I took a moment to lose myself in those delicate eyes; a moment I would treasure forever. She looked so gentle, so…vulnerable.

"What do you mean, Serena?" I pondered, treading carefully. I could tell this was a fragile situation.

"I mean, are you happy…with _me_?" Serena asked.

I sat there, blankly staring at Serena, unable to conceive anything to say that would be good enough. All I could do was place my hands on her cheeks and plant a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Just a gentle, pure kiss that probably only went for a few seconds, but felt like years. Hundreds of wonderful years to cherish, just with her.

I broke the kiss slowly, leaving a blushing Serena to sit and think about what I'd done.

"Serena," I began. I took her hand for added effect, "There is no one I'd rather be waking up next to every day than you. Every morning, I wake up and glance over my shoulder, checking for your breath."

Serena raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why?"

I wiped a tear from Serena's eye and said, "Because if you weren't breathing, there'd be no reason for me to get out of bed. If you were gone, there'd be no reason for me to stay. My friends, my Pokémon, I love them like family. But you…"

I could feel Serena quivering as she pushed, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and finished, "I…I love you more. And I could not _possibly _be any happier. All I hope every day is that _you _stay happy, so I don't have to ever lose you."

Serena burst into tears, flinging her arms around me. I embraced her, not giving a care to anything else in the world at that moment. All I cared about was Serena. She was what was most important, and I wasn't going to give her up for anything.

A loud _knock _interrupted our blissful moment.

Serena sniffled, "That'll be Jessica." I nodded and opened the door, spotting a brunette wearing a fedora and strangely tight clothing on the other side. She held in one hand a clipboard and in the other, a clothes' rack on wheels that held several different outfits.

Jessica gasped when she saw me and blushed, falsely covering her eyes with her hand. I gave her a confused look, but all she did was point down. I looked down and noticed I was wearing nothing but a bath towel.

I shrugged, "What about it? Serena thinks I've got a nice body, don't _you_?"

Serena lightly punched my arm, frowning. "You shouldn't be so arrogant, Ash. Don't tease Jessica like that, it's mean!"

"No, no," Jessica insisted, bending to the side to check out my butt. "It's, uh…it's alright. I don't mind…"

"Hey! Jessica, could you stop staring at my boyfriend's butt, please?" Serena exclaimed. As Jessica shook off the sudden shock, I poked Serena teasingly and pouted, "What's wrong, Serena? Not getting _jealous_, are we? It's not a good look on you."

Jessica took the opportunity to disperse the current situation by bringing the rack of clothes into our suite. I sat down next to Serena on the bed, smirking as she jokingly poked her tongue at me.

Jessica picked out individual outfits for both of us and handed them to us. She had given me a red T-shirt with the logo _Champion-Approved _emblazoned boldly on the front and a black leather jacked with the same logo stitched into the pocket. Another pair of tight, black jeans accompanied the ensemble, but this time I was allowed to choose my own shoes; I went with my favourites from my personal line of shoes, the unfortunately named _Can't Ketchums_, basically a red and black sneaker with white lacing and my logo printed on the side. I loved the shoe, hated the name. But, in the end, they were just shoes, so I didn't really care.

Once Jessica had picked out most of Serena's outfit, she told me to go change. I took my outfit to the bathroom and changed into it there. I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before returning to the bedroom, where I saw a fully-dressed Serena and Jessica holding a black skirt with blue lining.

"What's that for?" I asked.

Jessica turned back to me and gasped, "Damn! I am good…Um, sorry, what was that?" I approached her and sat down next to Serena, pointing to the dress. "What's that for?"

"Well, I got your managers to message you guys about a live interview with _ShowcaseTV_. Did you get that?" Jessica asked. Serena raised her hand, acknowledging the text message on her phone.

"Well, this is the skirt Serena's gonna wear. I was thinking of putting it with…" she paused to dig through the rack of clothes and pulled out a white sleeveless with black lining and frilly ends on her arms. Ribbons of blue, not dissimilar to her eyes, were strayed throughout. I nodded in approval, but something ticked in my mind.

"Hold on, Jessica. If we're just going to be on-screen again, why is it so important that we look so good?" I asked. Serena agreed, probably thinking along the same lines as me.

"Your managers didn't tell you?" Jessica responded. We shook our heads blankly. Jessica sighed, "The interview's happening _here_. _ShowcaseTV _decided that they didn't want to miss you two having a quote unquote _romantic getaway_. It's supposed to be around midday, but I doubt those fans outside will wait until then."

"What fans?" I asked. Serena got up and looked out our bedroom window, gasping.

"Um…Ash? You might want to come here a sec…" Serena muttered. I walked over next to Serena and put my arm around her, gazing out the window. She pointed down to the road below and I saw them. A massive crowd was swarming around the entrance to the hotel, about seven floors down. I could only imagine how many were in the lobby itself.

"Whoa…" I whispered. Serena grabbed my hand and held it to her chest, squeezing it tightly. I could feel her heartbeat, her pulse. It gave me energy, it gave me courage.

I pulled her into a silent embrace and asked Jessica, "All those people are here…for _us_?"

Jessica nodded, putting our two matching outfits on the bed. "I'm gonna leave you two, but you've got to be down at the lobby for breakfast in fifteen. It'll take a while to get through the crowds in the lobby, but Security's trying to keep most of them outside. All you two have to do is smile and wave."

I thanked Jessica and watched her walk out of our room, taking the clothes' rack with her. Serena still hung her arms from my neck, her head buried in my chest.

"Serena…" I whispered.

She looked up and nodded, "I know, we've to get ready. It's just so…surreal, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I still can't believe it sometimes."

We stood in silence, staring out the window at the growing masses of people outside the hotel. _All for us…it seems like a bit much for me…_I thought. But as I looked down at Serena again, I whispered to myself, "I just need you…not all these people. Just you."

I stood inside the idle elevator, grasping Serena's hand tightly. We could hear the crowd already and the doors weren't even open yet. As the elevator doors opened, my grip tightened. There were so many people out there; all I wanted to do was go back up to our room.

"Nervous?" Serena whispered with a hint of a smile.

I nodded, "There's more people here than there were at my championship battle."

Serena turned to face me and fixed my hair, pouting cutely as she did so. "_Ash Ketchum, scaredy-cat_. Has a nice ring to it, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds good. I'll just make sure the media calls me that from now on, yeah?"

"Meh…better not. If you do, they might start calling me _Mrs Serena Scaredy-Cat_, or something…" Serena joked.

"Whoa, who said anything about marriage?" I complained sarcastically. Serena went pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost. A tiny blush was the only colour on her shell-shocked face.

I snickered, "Oh, if you could see your face! Don't worry; I'm just kidding…probably."

Serena grinned and pushed me playfully. Her blush was redder, but she was laughing it off. I put my arm around Serena's waist and walked out of the elevator.

_Mrs Serena Ketchum. Huh, sounds perfect to me… _I pondered.

Jessica stood at the reception desk, waiting for us. She approached us with a smile and praised, "Nice touch with the playful banter. They _loved _that."

I looked over at the glass doors and waved, receiving an uproar of screams and cheers in return.

"Well, that's fun," I jeered. Jessica led us to a small café area in the lobby, where we sat down and ordered breakfast. As we waited, Jessica took us through our planned events of the day, telling us that we had only a few hours after the interview before we had to fly out to Lumiose City again.

"But you can't fly on your Pokémon!" Jessica warned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" I had been planning on passing by my little cloud on the way back.

"You'll ruin your clothes! I can't have you looking a total mess when you arrive in Lumiose City. If you think that _this _is a big crowd, just wait until we get back."

I nodded in understanding as a waiter came over with several cups and plates.

He sat a plate of pancakes in front me, and one in front of Serena. Both had ice-cream and syrup drizzled all over, but that wasn't the most interesting part of the dish. I pointed at my pancakes and looked at Serena. She nodded and started giggling, finding the irony in my joke.

The waiter frowned, "Is something wrong, Mr Ketchum?"

I shook my head, picking up the Oran Berry that sat on top of the stack of pancakes. "Just a question; where did you pick these Oran Berries?"

The waiter smiled, almost as if in delight that he could use his profound knowledge of every dish in his menu.

He announced, "_Those _particular Oran Berries were picked from a special crop on Route 12 that I personally frequent. They have been cooked to absolute perfection, using only the freshest of juices to prepare it. They are also scattered within the pancakes themselves."

"_Route 12_, you say?" I asked. The waiter nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, sir," Serena acknowledged politely. The waiter bowed and left us to enjoy our meals. I waited for him to walk into the kitchen, before excusing myself and following him.

I spotted the waiter praising the cooks, telling them that we loved their dish. I approached the waiter and coughed, just loud enough so he could hear.

"Oh, hello Mr Ketchum!" the waiter smiled. "Was there something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all! I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, of course! What is it you wanted to ask?"

I sighed, glancing over my shoulder just in case Serena had followed me. I didn't spot anyone, so I continued, "My girlfriend, Serena. Her birthday is coming up in a few days, and I've already got her a brilliant gift, but I'd like to bake her a cake she'd remember."

The waiter nodded, "Mr Ketchum, say no more! I'd be glad to bake her a cake worthy of a queen!" I grinned, happy that he understood so quickly.

"Great! So, how much did you want for it?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. The waiter tutted, wagging his finger. He took my wallet and put it back in my pocket, saying, "Oh, no, no, no. No money! We'll do it for free, just for you and your girlfriend, sir."

My jaw dropped. "I…thank you! I don't know how to repay you, uh…" I checked the waiter for a nametag. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"It's Antonio, sir."

"Thank you, Antonio. But, I won't be able to pick it up, because I'm headed for Lumiose City tonight. I might be able to send someone, but…"

Antonio cut me off, "Not to worry! I'll deliver it _myself_!" I couldn't believe this man's generosity. Antonio led me to the centre of the kitchen, surrounding me with chefs.

"Was there anything specific you wanted for this cake?" Antonio asked. I took the Oran Berry from my pocket and held it up, smiling. "Well…"

I sat back down next to Serena, who had eaten half of her pancakes. I took my knife and fork and dug in, as Serena questioned, "Where have _you _been?"

I took an empty fork out of my mouth and answered, "Just asking that waiter more about these Oran Berries." It wasn't a lie; I had asked Antonio more about them.

Serena giggled, "You really like these Berries, don't you?"

I shrugged, "For good reason, though, right?" I winked slyly at Serena, who blushed madly. Jessica looked up from her clipboard, looking amused. "Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Serena shook her head, still blushing. I grinned and went back to my pancakes. _You'll love the surprise, I'm sure of it! _I thought to myself. I watched Serena take a bite out of her Oran Berry, wincing slightly at its bitter aftertaste. I laughed and popped my Oran Berry into my mouth. Sweet, soothing, delicate. The perfect Berry for the perfect girl. _My _perfect girl.


End file.
